Now or Never
by HussleGirl87
Summary: What i think should have been with L&L with twins and baby one the way and Rogan working things out. my first I might need help with breaking down to chapters take place after the 4 words and season 7. What Lorelai was pregnant by Luke when the show ended. i think everything is spelled correctly. hope you enjoy still working on.
1. Chapter 1 We are Pregnant

Now or Never

Chapter 1

After the vowel renewal Lorelai found herself with Rory sitting on the gazebo stairs looking at the town they call home thinking about what wonderful night she had with her family Kirk did a wonderful on making Stars Hollow into Alice and Wonderland wedding for her and Luke vowel renewal Luke was got home with their nine and half daughters asleep. Lorelai was in a black lace dress and her daughter was in grey sweatpants and an oversize sweater which was red in color when Rory said Mom I'm pregnant. Lorelai sat frozen slowly said your Pregnant? Rory then smile yes I'm pregnant about 6 weeks accounting to the Clear Blue pregnancy test I took. Well Congrats kids as Lorelai put her hand over her stomach well as you know Luke have been trying for a son for years after the girls where born but had trouble so we went to a Doctor for help and well I guess we will be delivery our babies around the same time as she smiled. Rory looked at her mom and smile wow mom that is great wow were pregnant together.

So does Luke know about the baby mom? Lorelai shook his head I found out two days ago it's so new I never thought I would be married for 10 years and expecting another baby, a miracle baby at that now fining out that I'm going to be a grandma that is a lot to take it. Luke will find out soon enough you my dear have to do the something. Mom Rory said with fear in her voice I know that you never really like by baby's father I really hope for me and the baby you can put aside I going to need you Luke more than every I'm not sure… Before Rory could finish her senses LOGAN Rory looks down Yes its Logan's baby before you saying thing else mom he not Christopher mom he will be here for the baby once I get the cagouse to tell him before he makes the biggest mistake of his life marriage that French girl. Logan and I should be doing what you did in the middle of the night renewing our vowels. I should be Mrs. Logan Huntzberger put I'm not I'm just girl who is home Wacker first I broke up Dean and what her face. Lorelai just then took a deep breath before speaking to her kid or should think of her as woman who being a mother in months. I understand Rory you Love Logan he is your Luke or your grandpa. I just want the best for you and my unborn grandchild. You need to tell him that you love him and that you and him is going to have a family together. I see that now that you are in love with Logan Huntzberger since you been sleeping with him for years now and never really did anything about it . that what happen in Vegas you should have told him then you wanted more now you have mess, but you're not alone you have me Luke all the way I'm sure when grandma fines out she will support you as well.

That made Rory smiled after that she can depend on her mother and stepdad who always been there and been like a father to her more than her father have Rory knew that she could do what she had to do with her baby that is growing inside of her. Rory then looked up at her mother says mom let's head home. With that the Gilmore girls went back to their home. Kid Lorelai said once more you're not a bad person so don't beat yourself up as they walked to the Crap Shack. Thank you mom Rory kissed her mom cheek. Well need to break the news to Luke why we won't be drinking coffee. Good idea mom what a good idea Luke asked as he came down the stairs? Your girls need tell you some news Lorelai said looking at look with a smile. Oh yeah what do you two have to tell me how about I go make you two coffee? No sorry dear the three of them walk into the kitchen. Lorelai spoke first thinking it would help Rory how would you feel about having son? A son he said Lorelai said yeah a son to play ball with, I have jess I with not at. Luke looked at his wife a Son again are you pregnant?

With a big smile on her face Yes Luke we are finally pregnant again put there is more He looked her twins again? Something like Rory said he looked her confused. Rory well it's more like this as she continue that I'm again so your son or daughter and grandchild will be due around each other. He looked shocked as his stand in the kitchen in his sweatpants and tee-shirt that he slept in then he spoke that is a lot of information smiles Wow I'm going to be pops as he hug Rory she hugs back and then Kiss his wife. Both girls laugh we happy you're happy. You should know that Logan Huntzberger is the father of baby as she looked at Luke saying Dad um is you okay? Looking at Rory as she calls him dad as he held on Lorelai he just nodded. Rory knew she had to take a page from their book it was now or never as two sets of little feet came crossed the hardwood floor as she took a deep breath told mom and dad she was going to tell Logan now as her sisters inter the kitchen then Rory left the kitchen.

The kitchen

Morning babies Lorelai said to the girls morning momma they walked into the kitchen of the new improved Crap Shack. It's been almost 9 years since Luke and Lorelia knocked and rebuild the Crap Shack back to roomer enough room for their growing family. Lauren and Lilly was sitting in front of their mom eating pop tarts drinking apple juice as Lorelai smiled.

Lauren asked Mom what up with the goofy smile and look you have your face.

Lorelai got out of her daydream well I was thinking about the night you two was born.

Both girls said really as they ate their pop tarts mom where Rory

She is her room talking to Logan off to school you too.

Chapter Two – Rogan

Rory sat on her bed laptop open and on South West Airlines looking for a flight as her text Logan.

Rory text Logan that they need to meet and talk face to face it important, over the last two months Logan been fight for Rory hard to see her again and again again she shot him down .

Logan had been sending her love letters and email confessing his love to her. He saw the text that put a smile on his face in the head he said finally he texted her back yes ill meet you just name the time and place.

Rory smile little one we are lucky wished I said yes your daddy long time ago. Now I hope I can make it right for you. Rory still holding her phone as she looks at flights to London, I can fly out to you today we can meet at our restaurant where we say our byes or at my hotel room.

Logan was grind wonder what she needed to tell him in person it didn't matter he gets to see his Ace his everything. I can meet you for dinner when you get here at our spot Ace.

See you when I get their MAC Rory texted him back I hope this goes well as she finished paying for ticket packing her back and getting her passport out. Rory walked out her bedroom at her parents' house Mom I am going to London to get my man.

Be safe sweetie Lorelai said as she walking to the front door where her daughter is stands giving her a hug and kiss on the top of her head. Hun doesn't forget to take care of my grandbaby.

Rory rolled her eyes mom I will. Carrying her bag leaving to walk to the cab in the front as her mom gets in her SUV to head to work. Rory got to the airport check in settled in her chair fell asleep and when she woke up she was in London. Got in a cab and went to her hotel when she got there she text Logan I am here see you at 7

See you at 7 he said as he picks up a 2 dozen red roses. He was dressed in black jean white button up shirt and a suite jacket went to wake for Rory.

Rory felt nerves and excited that her Logan was about to meet face to face for the first time in two and half months she looked her body over in the full leant mirror in the bathroom of her room noticing that she starting to have a tiny bump that made her smile well little one daddy is going to find out about you tonight please don't make me. Rory slipped on a black dress that was a little lose around her stomach and matching heels lose curls in her hair and makeup done just right. She grabbed her pursed and heading down stairs to meet Logan at the restaurant for dinner. To her surprise Logan was standing there with roses in his hand little she knew he had news for his-self. She got off the elevator smiling walk to him aw thank you they are so beautiful when he handed them too her.

Wow Ace you look very breathtaking.

Rory blushed, well you don't look bad yourself thank you. Ready to drinks and dinner?

Thank you yes I am I order us drinks leading her to their table. Pulls out her chair where champion was sitting in a bucket of ice and he set across form her pour them some into the glasses.

Um Logan there something you need to know. There is a good reason why I can't have any.

Logan looked her confused asking is everything ok Ace? I thought we should celebrate.

Um ok celebrate what? She ask

He takes a sip I didn't tell you that I had news to share as well you said it's something important you want to tell me.

Rory I do have something to tell your life changing you have news too? Who now feels unsure to tell Logan about their baby.

Ace is something wrong you look ill take a sip of your champagne that should help you relax

Loga can't because I'm pregnant.

Logan eyes got huge pregnant is it mine?

Rory nods her head trying to keep her tears inside as she looks at him.

He looking with him with a smiles wow you know what this mean only if you are will to take me back so much easier for me to say.

Rory blinked the tears away. What are you talking about Logan?

Well you we cut off and I've been writing you for the last two months as he take a sip of his drink? Rory keeping her eyes on him as he talks. It turns out while we doing the Vegas thing Odette were doing the same thing. Turn outs she is 4 months pregnant with the guy she been sleeping with in Paris we cut it off when you and broke it off in New Hampshire. That is why I've been trying so hard to win you back I was scared to see you and talk to you face to face Ace. Ace I so happy this can be our fresh start

Rory that is a lot to take in, wow she been cheating as a giggles escape her lips. Logon I've been hope and praying for this for the last two years that you and I could be there and not hide it I came up with the Vegas thing because I felt like it was the right thing to do. I regret turning you down 10 years go. We should have a couple of kids by down. Logan if you are willing I'm all in. It's Now or Never. I love you never stopped loving you . Your my Master and Commander.

Slow down Ace as he smiling big. There a lot we need to talk about how about we go to your room so we can make plans for our family and where we should go from here. He gets out putting money on the table and taking her hand she pick up her purse and roses went to her room upstairs.

In the Room

Logan and Rory sat on the sofa looking each other Logan takes her hands into his WOW a baby. We're having a baby. Marry me Ace I know that you want to.

Rory eyes now feel with tears, yes a baby taking her hands out of his getting up and going to the bedroom into her bag pull out sonogram pictures and handed them to Logan when she reenter the room where she left him. Marry you?

Yes Ace tonight I don't want to let you lose you again it not because you are carrying my child as he looks at them, then back to her I'm in love you I know that you want to make a pro/cons list this time trust me and I jump you jump right? You said Now or Never so I'm going for now and we can worry about our families later.

Oh my Gosh Logan yes yes yes yes I will marry you you're the only one for me.

They shared into a passionate kissed as they hard Rory stomach growling Logan pulls away chuckles lets me feed you and baby Huntzberger with a smile Rory said yes we do. Kissing him again Logan order room services as they sat back cuddled up talking about their plans on how will they tell their families about the elopement .

Chapeter 3

Back in Stars Hollow

The Danes was sitting down for dinner. Lorelai have been trouble keeping food down it was like Morning Noon and Night Sickness. Luke felt bad that his wife this time around have been having bad morning sickness. Giving Lorelai age it will be harder pregnancy they knew that from their first doctor appointment. Just in a few more weeks they would go to her 4 month checkup. The girls were very quizztive about their mom's pregnancy wondering why the baby keeps her sick. They ate spaghetti with salads and garlic bread.

Luke looked at Lorelai he could that Rory is on her mind. Crazy Lady he said she will be fine Rory will text or call you soon despite the time different.

With a fate smile you are right. She and Logan have a lot to talk about. Plus she will been home in a few days give and take a few days.

After dinner the girls did dishes with their momma while Luke looked over their homework. Dishes was done homework was check before the girls got their showers the four Danes sat on the sofa in the living room watching TV. Luke and Lorelai was cuddle up in bed after the girls went to bed watching the news when Lorelai got a text for Rory telling her she fine and Logan and her getting married. Luke Lorelai said she and Logan getting married. Luke sleepily said our baby is getting married to her baby daddy. She got her Luke. Like the old saying set them free if they come back its mint to be. They are mint to be just like us. They shared a kiss and went to sleep in each other arms.

London

Rory slept well in the last three months with long holding her as his hand rest on her little bump where there baby grew in the morning she would be Mrs. Logan Huntzberger that made her smiled. Like clockwork Rory jumped up out of her sleep and ran to the bathroom to get since around 6 am


	2. Chapter 3 The Danes

Chapter 3

Back in Stars Hollow

The Danes was sitting down for dinner. Lorelai have been trouble keeping food down it was like Morning Noon and Night Sickness. Luke felt bad that his wife this time around have been having bad morning sickness. Giving Lorelai age it will be harder pregnancy they knew that from their first doctor appointment. Just in a few more weeks they would go to her 4 month checkup. The girls were very quizztive about their mom's pregnancy wondering why the baby keeps her sick. They ate spaghetti with salads and garlic bread.

Luke looked at Lorelai he could that Rory is on her mind. Crazy Lady he said she will be fine Rory will text or call you soon despite the time different.

With a fate smile you are right. She and Logan have a lot to talk about. Plus she will been home in a few days give and take a few days.

After dinner the girls did dishes with their momma while Luke looked over their homework. Dishes was done homework was check before the girls got their showers the four Danes sat on the sofa in the living room watching TV. Luke and Lorelai was cuddle up in bed after the girls went to bed watching the news when Lorelai got a text for Rory telling her she fine and Logan and her getting married. Luke Lorelai said she and Logan getting married. Luke sleepily said our baby is getting married to her baby daddy. She got her Luke. Like the old saying set them free if they come back its mint to be. They are mint to be just like us. They shared a kiss and went to sleep in each other arms.

London

Rory slept well in the last three months with long holding her as his hand rest on her little bump where there baby grew in the morning she would be Mrs. Logan Huntzberger that made her smiled. Like clockwork Rory jumped up out of her sleep and ran to the bathroom to get since around 6 am for morning sickness . Sitting on the sofa dressed in one of Logan's button blue shirt texting her mom telling her that she will be home in a few days and they will need to meet to talk lunch with you and dad at the diner send it.

Logan got up and saw Ace sitting on the sofa with the news on in his shirt he just in his boxers walk over to her Morning Ace with a smile on her face Morning he kissed her. You want coffee he asked as she watches the new. Yes decafe please.

Sure thing Logan made them coffee and breakfast they got dressed and got ready to meet with his lawyers

A few hours have passed

Lorelai got up early got the kids off to school and headed to the diner before heading to the dragonfly. The bells jiggles as she walks into the diner letting her man know she was walking in he see her as she walks over to the counter pours her a cup of pepper mint tea before she asked. She sit down takes her phone out and see Rory text her. Reading the text as Luke says No phones. Lorelai said grumpy its Rory.

She have news for us in a few days she have news for days Lorelai looks up Luke we have doctor's appointment sips on her tea text Rory back don't forget your baby's appointment.

Lorelai moans I don't want to go to work

You only have few hours crazy lady.

I know you baby keeps me sick all the time evil baby Danes she says as she rubs her stomach.

Luke just rolled his eyes as he hand her a plate of food. Eat up

Thanks as she started to eat her cell went off she groans can a pregnant lady eat in peace looking the phone her heart stops seeing the school name on her phone. Luke is working he looks over to Lorelai who picked up her phone to fine the nurse talking to her telling her that one of the twins who was fine at home isn't feeling well now and needed to be picked up from school. It would be explain once they got there.

The Danes got to the school to fine out some kid bite one of the girls and the twin punch the boy. They went home. Lorelai started to sing I have a bad day they went to bed thinking about Rory.

London

Rory and Logan was about to tie the knock and head back to the Hollow for her doctor appointment and to break the news. At the quick wedding as all their friends from the LDB cheering the happy couple who should be celebrating their 10th wedding anniversary. Rory and Logon walks in front of the Judge who would marry them she had her friend Stephanie who is married to Collin as a witness and Robert Finn was also there for the leader and the mother of the LDB. They exchanged vows and rings singed the Licenses that Changed Rory from Gilmore to Gilmore-Huntzberger. Logan looked into Rory blue eyes and could tell that she was said, Ace he said with a soft voice you wish your mom was here? She nods blinking her eyes.

Ace he said we will make it up to her and the family when we get back you get to plan the wedding you want to have before or after baby H is born what do you say about that?

Rory smiled a small smile said I would love that they shared a kissed as the gang cheered.


	3. Chapter 4 The Appointment

Chapter 4 Doctor Appointment

Lorelai got a text form Rory saying that she would meet her and Luke there. Luke and Lorelai did just that little they knew that Logan would be there with Rory. Rory didn't tell them what happen in London.

Lorelai and Luke walks in let Lorelai sings in they walked over to sit down to find Logan and Rory sitting there holding hands and laughing and smiling Lorelai clears her throat so the happy couple looked up.

Hi mom and Luke, we made it

Logan Lorelai and Luke said together Luke helps Lorelai down.

Lorelai said Logan as we live and breathe; you better leave me daughter or grandchild. You will be there for her and the baby.

Rory trying to keep her cool from her mother's comments to Logan and his responabities as a father to their child got up as the nurse called for a Lorelai Gilmore-Huntzberger Mom I am 32 years old and pregnant Logan is with me and married as they walked back to the room.

Logan said I am not Christopher Lorelai as he followed Rory.

Lorelai looks at Luke did she say married did they call her Huntzberger

Luke nods his head.

In Rory Doctor's office

Well congratulation Mrs. Huntzberger on wedding let's see how your baby is doing your bp is good. Asked how the morning sickness. Rory lays on the bed left up her shirt and the doctor put the cold gel on her stomach then started the ultrasound wow congratulation Mr. Huntzberger you just did stick one but two times with your wife you're having twins. When Logan heard the new he fainted right there Rory looks down at Logan said Logan are you okay?

Logan got off the floor asking what just happen taking Rory's hand again.

Rory looks at him with a grin we're having twins. As Rory and Logan was leaving the room they could hear Lorelai screaming at Luke saying Lucas you did it again. Rory and Logan looks at each other.

Logan asked his bird what was that all about?

I guess Luke got her pregnant with twins again giggles must be a Gilmore thing coming to a full circle.

Luke's

They sat at their family table when Lane bring them over their food

Rory took a deep breath mom I'm sorry for my outburst about me and Logan. That how you was going to find out about us we was going to tell you today here like this at lunch. Logan and talked a lot in the few days now we have to tell his parents. I was hoping that you could help me plan a big part of our family friends for our wedding.

Lorelai looked at her daughter with shocked she feels Luke nudge her in the arm as she sighs I will do that for you kid.

Logan I think I should tell you the story on the quick wedding how could I do it so fast with no trouble, the things is When I came back from the trip that our twins was conception a few months back to find out the my ex was pregnant by some other guys baby I never slept with her I never could find myself making love to any other woman who wasn't Rory I stopped my playboy image when I got with Ace in college. Mitchum knows about Odette unfaith less as well of mine they don't know about babies H that will be here in the few short months. We will have to tell him and Shira. Rory takes his hand we realize that we made few mistakes we are fixing now it took a decade to get right fate brought us together we never should have done the Vegas thing with Ace we should have told everyone then. I love your daughter Lorelai this time around I will not hurt her or leave her and our family.

Lorelai eyes filled with tears she blinked them away, your Rory's Luke I know if mom was here she would say that you are here Richard. Kid you got a good man you're got your middle.

Luke then spoke up we might have got off to the wrong start back then we can tell you are good for Rory you make her feel love and safe like she should feel in a relationship. He held out his hand for Logan to shake the guys shook hand Welcome to the family son. Looks at Rory said How come we can remember his name and not Pete

Rory roll her eyes Paul was his name. Oh well he wasn't good for me.

Logan looks at Ace with worried and concern you can stay with your family or go with me to talk to my family?

Lorelai oh did you say twins?

Rory Laughs yes mom twins. Logan I want to go with you we are in it together forever the 4 of us are a family my family support us looking at Luke and her mom.

Luke nods and that right we are Gilmore-Danes we stick around along with the crazies in the town we call home.

Logan looked around the table Thank you he smiled your right Ace this is our fight let do it.


	4. Chapter 5 Rogan vs The Huntzberger

Chapter 5 Rogan vs. The Huntzberger

The big event dinner at the Huntzberger's house Rory was in a black dress the was lose but still hugged her stomach when she sat down there was no way on hiding the Huntzberger twins. Logan was dress in black dressed pants black tee and suite jacked

Ace you look amazing don't worried. I will precept our family place his hand on her bump smiling.

They are holding hands outside of the house a maid open the door to let them in and take their coats as they walked in. they walked living room where everyone was waiting with drinks. All was shocked Mitchum wore a smirk he have been seeing them together for a couple of years now and it make since to him now. Logan grandfather Elias first one to speak WHAT IS THAT GIRL DOING WITH YOU LOGAN WE TOLD YOU SHE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR THIS FAMILY. RORYYYYY HONOR SQUEELS The girls hugged. Logan Looked at his parents and grandfather Rory is amazing woman she can handle anything that come her away, she even put with your asses when was together the first time. New flash she is a part of the family and will be till the end we got married and expecting twins in the spring. THAT'S RIGHT WE ARE HAVING TWINS AND WE MARRIED HOLDING RORY LEFT HAND OUT FOR THE FAMILY TO SEE.

Honor was the first to speak aww little brother Congratulations about time two got back together and twins you did good little brothering. Hugging them both, you barely showing how far are you?

Rory smiled and said about 4 half months thanks when I set you can see them.

Mitchum spoke up I didn't see this coming I could tell you two had something going on I never said anything hoping that you would stop it. Rory I am sorry I made bad judgment on all those years go I see that you the perfect match for my son. Welcome family

Sharia pffftttt rolling her eyes

Elias I don't believe this, Mitchum you accepting this union

Mitchum I do he found his Sharia

Sharia don't come pear me to her

I am a Gilmore I know how to a housewife Rory said

Ace are you that what you want to do?

Rory looks at Logan yes I am sure that is what I want to do.

Dad I need to be here in states for my family and not in London anymore let me take over the New York office.

Mitchum looked at his son will I well set things up for that to happen first thing the morning,

With that said let's eat then I know my wife and sons are hungry looks over to Ace with a smile.

After dinner

Logan took Rory home they cuddle in their bed as Rory let out a yawn.

Ace Logan said with his hand on her belly. We need to get us house

Rory yawns and nods yes we do and soon MAC

Staying at the inn isn't fun anymore Tonight went better then I thought he looks over and notice his wife as sleep just lay their watching her sleep before cuddle with her and sleeping himself.


	5. Chapter 6 Emily

**A/N: its been awhile since i updated it a few road blocks here is the latest chapter more to come. trying to keep it in real time with months form when the show ended. I realized half way threw the chapter i gave Luke and Lorelai a third child named Levi. ooops should have re-read my own work. I hope you all enjoy Review and Enjoy**

 **Chapter 6 Emily**

Two cars 4 adults and 3 kids were on their way to visit the one and only Emily Gilmore. Rory is sitting on the passenger side of the Audi SUV 2017 that Logan brought them his and her two different colors her is sliver with leather sitting when she push the start button it as Logan voice which say Ace drive safe. Logan is a black one with her voice says MAC drive safe. He was driving hers to Nantucket to see Emily and tell her about her great-grandsons and about their wedding they had how they would love if she would plan there reception. Rory hand rested on her 6 month belly that was not way of hiding it now was worried about her reaction to things since her mom was telling her about her second set of twins. She was hoping her three younger siblings would soften Emily up.

Ace calm down it will be good weekend your parents are coming with the kids that should make things easier once we tell her the boy's names that should make her happy. Take a nap when you wake up we should be pulling up at her house.

Rory did just that lean her had back put her chair back and fell asleep, meanwhile in the next car.

Lorelai rubbing her tummy as Luke drive Laurie and Laura reading while little Levi is playing his baseball video game.

Lorelai looks back at her three happy kids smiling thinking how bless she is to be having 5 amazing kids with her hubby and a grandsons on the way by her eldest daughter in reality she have 6 amazing kids. Looks over to her hubby Luke how did we get so lucky?

Luke glace over to her smiling looking through the rearview marrow to their children Levi matching Luke today where both girls have dragonflies match shirts on and jeans. Well because we deserve it we came along way to get here I love this life I have with you. ( then they hear stop sissy ewww )

Lorelai turns around to see what is going on the kids he take off his sneakers if he wants to it's a long car ride to grandma's you two are the oldest be good. Levi you want to go sleep buddy? He nods his head and yawns look you all take a nap when we wake you we be getting something to eat of at grandmas.

Emily was making sure the house was perfect for the avails of her daughter son in law and her grandchildren since she had time off from work today was the perfect day for her family to come into town she can give Lorelai and Luke the keys to the house next door. Emily missed her family since she moved so far away from her them she was happy to have them on their way for a much needed visited.

Emily called for her maid Berta to get the door. When Berta open the door she found Emily was making sure the maid did what she told right for her grandchild she haven't seen them since September. Rory spent Thanksgiving with Logan in his flat Luke and Lorelai stayed in the Hollow since Lorelai was sick with morning sickness and their son had a cold. Now it was Christmas and Emily was about t to turn upside down when her daughter and granddaughter walked into the home with Luke, Logan Laurie, Lauren and baby Levi. Both Gilmore girls said hi to Emily and then ran off to two of the house bathrooms. Berta collate all the coats from the entire guest. Emily was shocked that Logan and her granddaughter were together and in her home.

Logan Emily said what are you doing here?

Logan looked Emily I am sorry for your lost Richard was good man he will be truly missed since this was the first time he saw her after Richard passing. Rory and I are together now. We will explain everything to you later on.

Luke and the kids was in the living room making their selves as Lorelai and Rory walks back into the living room siting down next to their men Levi is sitting on his father lap

Emily spoke up kids go to the kitchen they are snacks awaiting for you

The kids get up hug their grandma and said thank you grandma.

Emily smiles at her grandchildren. Thinking about Richard he was lucky to see Lorelai have three more children and see her get married.

Mom Lorelai said we need to tell you something's before dinner

Emily hmm comes out of her day dream looking at her daughter. What is Lorelai?

Lorelai looks at Rory.

Rory took a deep breath and I will start Grandma.

Emily looks at her granddaughter say go ahead Rory.

I know that you want to know why Logan is here with me for Christmas. Well that is because we are married and having twins she said smiling. I know that you have question grandma and please don't blame mom for this. No I didn't break Logan and Odette up grandma.

Logan holding Rory hand gently squeezes it clearing his throat. Emily it like what it seems. Rory and I was recounted a few years back and we been talking to each other make a long story short When we meet each back around 4 ½ months ago called it off I went back to London to found that Odette been sleeping around and wants to try pass her son she is having with another man as the Hutzberger hair I have been with Odette about 6 years and never slept with her. The plan of Mitchum and her father had to come to end and allowing me to with Rory and our children, I was shocked but happen when Rory took my call and we talked and worked things out and here we are now. Mitchum knows and happy and Shair not so much she still see Rory as a gold digger.

Emily sipped on her drink looking shocked since she lost her beloved Richard and move away from everything she knew and love the old Emily would be yelling and upset over the news seeing how happy Rory is with Logan a man Emily like for her granddaughter to end with she was pleased didn't like how it happen. Wish Richard was there to see their granddaughter become a mother giving them a great- grandchildren know all eyes was on her and waiting for her to answer and react to the news she place a smile on her face and voice became cheery. Rory and Logan I am happy for the two Congratulation on the marriage to my great grandchild Richard would be please and thrill on becoming a great grandfather. If you two need and would the house in Hartford I know that Richard would love for the house to be passed down to you and Logan as gift and kept in the family and to be filled with love again.

Everyone looking at Emily with shocked and happiness.

Rory and Logan thanked Emily was happy that she was on their side of things.

Emily looked at her daughter you have something to say?

Lorelai yes mom I do. This was surprise to us as well Luke and I are pregnant with twins again.

Emily was happy to hear that her daughter and son-in-law was expanding their family. Well happy you got it right this time Lorelai with your husband I am happy for you and Luke Congratulation to you too as well. How about we join the kids for dinner?

Everyone got up and went to the living room for dinner and enjoyed their selves with talk and laughter.


	6. Chapter 7 New Year and New Beginnings

**A/N SORRY TOOK TOO LONG TO UPDATE BEEN BUSY IN REAL LIFE HOPE TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON! HOPE YOU ALL ARE STILL ENJOYING :)**

 **Chapter 7 New Years and New begins**

The Danes and Huntzbergers enjoy the Christmas and New Years with each other and with Emily. Lorelai was still shocked that her mother got them the house next door to hers in Massachusetts.

Luke looked at his wife and said I think the move really changed your mother for the best since losing your father Massachusetts is a place for her.

I agree seeing her like this as she rubs her growing belly. I love she see my mom like even more the way she is with the kids how excited about 4 new babies in the family.

Luke cuddle up with his wife with his hand place on her belly how are you feeling?

I am ok at lease I know what will happen even thought I am older that before when I carried our first set of twins. I hope our daughter will be able to enjoy her first pregnancy. I happy Logan step up and with our daughter unlike her sperm donor.

I happy that Logan isn't like Christopher if he was I think I would have to kill him I wouldn't want to see Rory go through it again it would be a full circle to have a dead beat dad for our grandchildren.

I am shocked my still have Berta the maid and remember her name as she rubs her stomach. It's weird but it's is good.

It is good your mother have her and her family with her.

Rory and Logan were back in New York in their apartment made for four.

Rory slowly got out of the bed rubbing her stomach as walked to the bathroom since the kids started to move she learn that they loved her bladder she would find out the sex of the babies in a few days. They was very excited about it when she was finished in the bathroom she walked to the nursery that was next to their bedroom looking around and seemed to be very pleased at the color they chosen for the babies and the furniture they selected looked amazing together sitting in the rocker she smiled and rocked as she had her hands on her stomach. We can't wait to meet you two.

Logan got up to fine the bed empty he checked to nursery found his wife who had fell back to sleep in the rocker he walked over with a smile before he woke her he just looked her how she was glowing Ace he said with a soft voice wake up

She slowly open her eyes asking what time it was?

A little after 8 he said with a smile give her his hands to use to help her up.

Wow I didn't mean to fall asleep in here. I came to just think how it would be when they came into the world just in a few months.

It will be pretty amazing he said as she told hold of his hand and pulled herself up slowly still yawing a little.

Thanks she said with a smile kissed him as they went back to their room to get ready.

A new year with a new begins he said to her when they got to their room.


	7. Chapter 8 Baby shower

**Chapter 8 Baby Showers**

The Girls was happy to have Sook back into so she could make the gender cakes for them to have at the double baby shower the town is giving them. Neither Rory nor her mother knows what each other is having just one person Sookie. Both girls hope she doesn't mix them up. The day of the party arrived mother and daughter both was excited about to find out what was having. Ms. Patty barn was dectored in Pink and Blue and her punch was out

There was baby pictures of Logan and Rory and not many of Lorelai and Luke the town made sure it was more about Rory and Logan since it is their first baby and baby shower and Luke and Lorelai was understanding and happy on becoming first time grandparents times two and excidnet that their twins would grow up with his or her niece and nephews.

It was Rory and Logan day more than anything Emily had come down from Maine to be there for her granddaughter baby shower with gifts in hand.

Then they hare gasps and both girls looked over to the door to fine the one and only Kiefer Sutherland walking in and walk to up to Luke giving him a bro hug.

Hey what are you doing here Luke asked his friend?

I came to see you and bring your grandchildren some gifts they can use in the future like I have done with your children.

Thanks. Keifer let me introduce you to my wife and daughter. As He turn around takes Lorelai.

Sookie came out with two cakes with help. Let fine out what the Gilmore Girls are having.

Lorelai look keifer said thank you before grabbing her husband and called the rest of the kids over telling Rory and Logan to cut their cake first.

The kids were close to their parents and big sister when Rory and Logan the cake and pink were on the knife.

Ace we are having girls he said in a soft voice.

Rory nods as tear of joy runs from her eyes they kissed.

Now everyone was waiting to find out what Luke and Lorelai was having again.

Like Rory and Logan the cut the cake to see two colors in the cake Luke was happy.

Lorelai was like wow another little boy and girl.

Mother and Daughter smiled at each other hugging we met Keifer they squalled


	8. Chapter 9 Happy Birthday Richard

**July 21, 2017**

 **Richard birthday**

The Gilmore Girls meet the eldest Gilmore at the grave sight the younger girls whine about going. Lorelai told them it would make grandma happy. It also Grandpa Richard birthday grandma came down to see him and visit us.

Lorelai took a deep breath and rubbing her stomach girls you can wear whatever you want to visit grandpa.

Rory notice her mother actions and asked if she was okay.

Yes I am your little brother and sister is kicking really hard. How are you feeling? Due date coming up quickly sweets

Yes it sure is we are ready for the girls arrival was unsure about making this trip hard on the back and blatted.

There was 3 generation of Gilmore's at Richard grave sight singing Happy Birthday when Lorelai started to groan in pain. Everyone looked at Lorelai grab her mother's arm tight.

Emily asks her daughter with care is you okay Lorelai?

No mom I'm in labor.

Emily voice cracked isn't it early?

Rory answer for her mother who was breathing and screaming GET ME TO THE DAMN HOSPTIAL NOW. No twins can come early in mom's cause she had Laurie and Lauren early and that moms age its more hard of since she was on bed rest. As she held her mother into the car grandma you need to drive as the younger kids are already in the car. Rory called Luke and told him what was going on. When they arrived there Luke was running in as Lorelai was screaming for a EPIDURALLLLLL

4:03pm Lorelai had just pushed her son out Richard Charlie Danes as Luke was cutting the cord as she brace herself for their daughter to come into the world. About 4:15 there little girl was born Emily Katharine Danes was born Luke cut the cord.

Luke walked out to the waiting room to find the family Emily, Rory, Logan, Levi, Lauren and Laurie. With a smile on his face they all fine two healthy babies.

Can we see them daddy please the kids said.

Of course mom would like to see you three first the Emily Rory and Logan can come in to meet the new little Danes.

What are their names Laurie asked?

I will let your mom tell you the names it names that you all will love As he takes Levi hand walked to the room with the kids

Luke walked back into the room with the younger Danes kids Lorelai was on the bed holding the twins in her arms smiling weakly to the three younger. Mommy all three said.

Lorelai looks at her mother who came into the room with Rory and Logan. Well I would like everyone to meet William Richard and Victoria Emily Danes.

Emily eyes fills up with tears of joy as she looks at her new grandson taking him from Lorelai. Strong names I know both your grandfathers are looking down smiling as she say happy Birthday Richard I love you and miss you.

Lorelai had a few tears in her eyes and whisper happy birthday dad i love you

Rory just then started to sing happy birthday out loud to the twins


	9. Chapter 10 Ace have the babies

**_AN: It's been awhile since i update i think this will be the end. Working on the Stories. it was fun. i am happy i could finish i enjoy writing :) 3 thanks for reading_**

Chapter 10 Due Day for Rory

Rory was sitting up in bed trying to write for the newspaper and Logan was next to her that morning when Rory experiences her first contrition she screamed In pain Son of Bitch.

Logan eyes got big as he looked over to his wife are you alright?

No I think it time.

Logan sprung back into action by getting dressed in shorts and tee then helping his wife up and getting dressed down the car in the car where the bag have been sitting so they wouldn't forget it.

15 hours of labor Rory and Logan had two healthy boys and keeping up with the family them L as the boy's names. Rory allowed her parents Lorelai and Luke to be first to hold "Leo" Leonardo Charles and Lakas Christopher Huntzberger.

Lorelai was holding baby Leo and smiling sweets how do you feel?

Rory who is tried laughed weakly like two splits over a box of dynamite

Lorelai laughs as well as the comment, Leo after Leonardo DiCaprio and after Grandpa Luke looking at her husband proudly as he holds their other new born grandson.

Luke smiling big they look like Logan who was the phone with his father telling him about the birth of the boy's.

They are all me blond hair and brown eyes Logan said with pride.

Next time our daughter or daughter's better look like me Rory said with a smirk.

I would love that Logan said smiling big. I would love to thank everyone for coming today to share with us this moment. Rory should get some rest before she has to feed the boy's I'm sure will have the Gilmore stomach.

Honor smiled and said I am sure little brother they will since my nephews are all Huntzberger

Everyone chuckle and left Lorelai and Luke kissed Rory on the cheek and said you did well we are proud of you. The new little family was left alone with Logan sitting next to his wife while they each were holding a baby in their arms. Logan saying Ace we finally did it they shared a passionate kiss.


End file.
